


I'm Here for You

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Game of Thrones Spoilers, M/M, Other, Stockholm Syndrome, also hello got community, also im sorry for my followers part 40, because these characters just fuck me up, but its there, platonic snowjoy was the only saving grace of season 8, ramsay's only mentioned and the thramsay is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Before the fight of their lives begins, Theon reminisces about Ramsay to Jon, and Jon being the wonderful brother that he is, tries to comfort his little brother.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Jon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	I'm Here for You

**Author's Note:**

> this is not proofread and im still really emotional about season 8 like jesus christ it was bad but theon,,,,,,,  
> anyway i hope you all enjoy it and since im a horrible person i Really Like Thramsay so expect more of that from me and possibly more platonic Snowjoy bc theyre brothers who love and care about each other

It was an agonizingly cold and dark night the day before the biggest battle of his life would begin. The former commander of the Night’s Watch facing off against the Dead Men. It was hopeless. Almost. Jon Snow’s mind was racing, he was confused. To find out that he wasn’t a bastard, but indeed Aegon Targaryen… It was too much for the young man to process. The fate of the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms was resting on his shoulders - on his ability to command. Who knows if Winterfell would even be standing in the next 24 hours. He could feel his confidence slowly chipping away as he wandered through the castle. 

“J-Jon! I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t notice you.”

“T-Theon…? Are you alright?”

Theon Greyjoy stood in front of the man, slightly shaking with his eyes darting around every single inch of the dark hallway except for Jon. His voice had a frightened tone as he tried to calm himself down, but ultimately giving up on that and finally decided to look Jon in the eye.

“I’ll be honest here, not really.”

Theon’s eyes were almost empty in a sense. Sure, it had color and it had emotion inside them, but it lacked a certain glow, Jon thought. Theon’s eyes were almost always sparkling or conveyed some kind of extreme emotion when the two were growing up. That was the first thing that came to mind when Snow tried to think of Theon, his eyes. Now, it just wasn’t the same. They were incredibly fragile - a complete contrast to the once confident Greyjoy he knew. Even with his anger still lingering due to his brother’s foolish attempt at trying to capture the North, all in all, they were still brothers and especially since they both were going to fight for probably the last time in their lives, the Greyjoy deserved to at least have some comfort beforehand. 

“I’ve got a little bit of time before I have to check up on other matters. Would you like to have a chat, just between the two of us?”

“A-Alright. Thank you, Jon.”

Ignoring the soldiers and guards, Jon guided Theon to his room where he then promptly shut the door behind him and gestured Theon to sit down on the bed. When he was locking the door, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Theon shaking becoming more intense and his breath slowly started to get stuck inside his own throat. Snow quickly rushed to the man, placing a hand on his shoulder in an effort to try and calm him down. 

“You really are nervous about this…”

“I want to help! I-I really want to help, Jon, but I’m-”

“Scared?”

“...Yeah.”

“I’m not surprised. With you having such horrible memories while living in Winterfell and all. ...Especially living here with him.”

The room fell silent as he heard Theon slightly whimper and tense up. His face had a pained expression on it conveying such a strong feeling of heartbreak. Theon’s heart and brain became completely separate after escaping from the Bolton’s grasp. His heart was telling him to stay with him, to continue being Reek for his Lord and that he had only felt true comfort and love while Ramsay’s arms were wrapped around him, telling him how proud he was of Reek when he gifted Moat Cailin to him… 

Meanwhile his brain was telling him to think rationally, that Ramsay Bolton never cared for him in the slightest, that he only used Theon as a leverage against the Greyjoys and to be used as a tool to get Moat Cailin. How much he hurt his family, how much he hurt Sansa, how he did that to her right in front of him… His brain was telling him to hate Ramsay, but even after everything, his heart was telling him to love him.

Even after his death, Reek was still in Ramsay’s twisted game.

“Theon… Do you miss Ramsay?”

“...You’d hate me if I answered that, Jon.”

“I don’t hate you, Theon.”

“Y-You’re lying! I’m nothing but a god forsaken murder, I deserved this!”

“You didn’t deserve this! Nobody fucking deserves the things you went through!”

“You wouldn’t understand! Lord Ramsay only did what was best for-! ...Reek.”

“T-Theon?”

“...I loved him. I love him, Jon.”

“How can you-”

“He’s apart of me and I’m apart of him… Reek belongs to Ramsay and Ramsay belongs to Reek…”

Theon’s voice became so quiet that even Jon couldn’t properly hear him. He started mumbling about Ramsay presumably and tears started to flow down his face. Snow got closer and grabbed his hand and firmly held it until Greyjoy lifted his head up to look at the man. Jon’s eyes were stern, rigid. Some might mistakenly confuse them to be cold or distant, but living with the man almost his entire life, Theon understood those eyes. They were of compassion.

“Theon. I’m not going to lie to you. Getting rid of Ramsay’s memory will be impossible. He left too big of an impact for it to be completely erased, but there is one thing you can do and that’s moving forward. I know it’s going to be tough, especially right now, but I need you to pull through. Not only for me, not only for Bran, Sansa or Arya, but for all of the Seven Kingdoms. We *need* you.”

“I’m just clinging onto the past, there’s no way someone like me can be trusted with something as big as that. I’m a coward, Jon.”

“It’s okay to be scared, Theon, and you’re not a coward and it’s okay for you to feel that way about Ramsay. You can’t control your emotions or how you feel about people, especially after everything that happened to you. You saved your sister, you saved *my* sister, even when the odds were stacked against you and you were still ‘Reek’. Reek wouldn’t have been able to do it, but that’s why you’re Theon Greyjoy. Hell, you came back to us, one of the most skilled marksman I’ve ever seen in my goddamn life, so don’t you dare say you’re not strong enough, because you are. You’re Theon Greyjoy and nothing will ever change that, alright?”

Theon turned around and, as hard as he could, hugged Jon. His breathing was still frantic and his eyes were still watery, but it was different. It wasn’t Reek, Ramsay Bolton’s toy, anymore. It was the Ironborn known as Theon Greyjoy. It was him. 

For the first time in forever, Theon smiled.

“You really are something else, Jon Snow. I mean, with you coming back from the dead and all, are you sure you’re a human?”

“A human through and through, little brother. You’re always going to be a Stark to me.”

“...Thank you. That’s all I’ve ever wanted to be, even after my horrible mistakes.”

“If you have something else you want to talk about, let me know. I’m always here for you, brother.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. I think for now I just want to rest and think of a good plan to protect Bran and ensure none of us lose our heads tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Jon gave Theon a soft smile before standing up and unlocking the door, already dreading the hundreds of questions he’ll get from the guards on where he was and what the battle plan was again. But, he didn’t regret this talk. Theon was an incredibly flawed man, in his eyes. He’s done some inexcusable things, but at the end of the day, he was still his brother. Not in blood, but in spirit and that felt like the most important thing to the world to Snow. He wouldn’t want anything to happen to him and he’s happy that he’s here. With them. With all of them. They can be a family again.

“H-Hey… Before you leave, I just wanted to say… What’s dead may never die, Jon.”

“What’s dead may never die.”

**Author's Note:**

> insta: @trubonny


End file.
